A Conversation Between Two Friends About Emily
by believesvueo
Summary: JJ and Hotch talk about Emily


**A Conversation Between Two Friends About Emily **

It has been six months since she moved to London. She accepted the job offer by Clyde Easter to run the London Interpol team temporarily while she waits for an opening in the State Department.

For three months, Hotch refused to fill in the vacancy but it had gotten to a point that they had no choice but find a replacement. Much to the team chagrin because they were still hoping that Emily would change her mind and come back to them. But they knew that Emily is happy now. She was a born leader. It was time for a reality check. They love and missed Emily and the constant email, skyping, and phone calls could never suffice to what her presence brings.

Penelope and Kevin had gone to see Emily not long after she moved to London. It had only been less than a month after she left to move to London that Garcia took off to see Emily. Penelope was driving everyone crazy so Hotch approved her request for a one week vacation. So off she went to London with Kevin to see her "Gumdrop." It also gave Penelope and Kevin time to work on their relationship and it was there in London, Kevin proposed to Penelope with help from Emily. Penelope said "yes' when she finally realized that "Life is short and that Kevin is the one for her." They came back from London engaged.

A couple of months after Penelope and Kevin visited Emily, Derek and Spencer came to London to visit her. Derek missed his "partner" and would tell her constantly that being on the field isn't the same without her. Spencer missed his "older sister" and told her that even though they now have Alex Blake, on their team, he still misses her, more so now.

JJ had gone to see her best friend twice already. The first time she went to London, she went by herself. She misses Emily and needed to spend time alone with her. They did a lot shopping and sightseeing for three days. When she came back to DC, she wouldn't let go of Henry and slept in Henry's room because she needed her son to comfort her because she missed her so much.

On her next visit, JJ took Will and Henry with her. Emily this time took them to Paris so Henry could Disneyland in Paris. Henry had the time of his life and could not stop talking about his "Auntie Emily." She had just become his favorite person in the world.

They are gathered at Will and JJ's house. They had a rare weekend off and decided to have the team over for a barbecue and pot luck. It was late summer/early fall. Spencer and Kevin are in the backyard with Henry and Jack. Spencer was doing his magic tricks while Kevin assisted. The two boys watch in awe of their Uncle Spence as he performed trick after trick.

Will, Derek, and David were in the living room watching football. They have bets going and so far, the old man is up $200.

JJ, Alex and Penelope were in the kitchen getting the food ready so they could start eating.

JJ noticed that Hotch was nowhere to be found. She excused herself from the kitchen and looked around the house to find Hotch. She found him in the family room, holding a picture of her, JJ and Henry, that was taken in Paris.

"You missed her don't you?" JJ said softly.

Startled, Hotch remained silent for a few seconds.

When JJ didn't hear a response, JJ moved closer to Hotch.

"You should tell her. I heard you and Jack came to see her a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, we did. Jack had a really good time. Now, all he could talk about is Emily."

"Henry is the same way. She has that effect on children. She is really good with kids."

"She is."

"I don't want to pry Hotch, but what happened with Beth?"

"She and I, we broke up."

"When?"

"Not long after Emily left."

"Oh."

"Beth wanted to take our relationship to another level and I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why? You guys seemed really happy. I don't know her well but she seemed like a really nice woman."

"She is but.."

"She wasn't Emily."

"Beth said that when she saw me dancing with Emily at your wedding reception, she felt something. She felt that there was a connection between Emily and I that she realized that she and I never had. And then the day that Emily told me that she was leaving the team and is considering moving to London and take the offer from Clyde, Beth said she had never seen me so sad. I felt so bad, JJ because she tried to comfort and she couldn't. So we talked and decided that it was best we ended things."

"I'm sorry Hotch. Beth was right though, you know. The only other time I have ever seen you sad was when Haley died. And the only time I have ever seen you so happy was when Jack was born. When you came back from visiting Emily, you looked so happy and relaxed. But I could also see sadness in your eyes and when Emily told me that you and Jack came to visit her, I knew the reason. So you haven't told her?"

"We kissed. But I bet you know that already."

JJ giggled. "Yes, she told me. And she misses you too. You know Hotch, I've watched you two through the years. You knew each other back then even before she joined the FBI. And I'm not accusing you of anything, but there has always been something there right?"

"She was so young when we met. I don't even think she remembered me We met only once, and she was going off to Yale, she had this energy and she just lit up the room. I have never met anyone like her. And I never could forget her smile."

"You know, if I liked women, I would have fallen in love with her." JJ said laughing.

"Does Will know about your secret desire for Emily."

"Shhh. That is between you and me." They both laughed.

"Seriously Hotch, you should tell her. Life is unpredictable and you never know what is going to happen. Not too long ago, I almost lost Will. If it weren't for Emily, I would not have a husband and Henry would be without his father. I asked her why she was willing to risk her life when she could have just left Will who begged her to leave. She told me that "I could never live with myself knowing that my best friend's son will be without a father and my best friend will not be with the man she loves. And I didn't want Will to die alone." You know, she's not going to be single forever, Hotch."

"I know."

They heard the door bell and both wondered who could be at the door.

They heard Henry and Jack running to the door with Penelope trailing behind them yelling "Boys slow down and you cannot open the door to strangers."

Then they heard the boys say "Auntie Emily!" and heard Penelope's famous loud shriek.

All of a sudden everyone in the house ran to the front door where they found Emily carrying Henry who had his arms around her and Jack who was also hugging her with his arms tightly around her waist. They noticed a suit case on the floor.

Hotch watched as all of their friends including the newest member of the team, Alex Blake talked and hugged Emily. Henry and Jack have not left Emily's side. He watched her like a little boy in love and it took every control he had to not run over to her and kiss her.

She could feel his eyes on her and she knew that if she looked his way, she won't be able to hold back her feelings.

And finally, it was his turn.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

They stood there for what seems like forever.

"Daddy, ask Auntie Emily, if we can go to Disneyland in LA."

"Yes, Uncle Hotch ask her."

"You heard the boys, Em."

"I did promise these two boys that I would take them to all Disneyland in the world. Yes, we can go to LA and visit Disneyland.

"Em, before Disneyland, could we maybe go on a date?"

"I would love to Aaron."

"Em, are you back for good?"

"I am, Aaron. I am where I belong. It's where I have always belonged."

Aaron could no longer hold back his feelings, he kissed with a passion and a promise that he will not miss his chance again. He will make up for all the missed chances and that he will never again let her go.

**THE END**


End file.
